In The Moment
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Sean's thoughts during The White Wedding


Sean sat in his bedroom. He had his dress pants and his nice shirt on. His tie was in his hands. He was thinking about the past couple days. Emma and him had been over—but it wasn't, at least not for him—he was in love with her.

He had been staring off into space during Mr. Simpson's class. Miss Nelson and Mr. Simpson were getting married tomorrow. Emma hadn't invited him. He supposed it was because of that fight that he had had with Jimmy. He didn't mean to push her down, but it wasn't his fault that she had gotten in the way. It wasn't until he pushed her down that the rest of the world went spinning down. Tracker knew something was up. He didn't say much, but somehow Tracker just knew. Emma helped him want to become better. It was so complicated that he didn't know what to do. He had wanted to kill Jimmy and he could've, but then when Emma said not to, he was torn. His anger won, he couldn't help it. All of a sudden he was brought back to the here and now by a comment from J.T.  
"Do we really have to hear this?"  
Manny spoke up, trying to keep quiet. "J.T., shut up. I'm trying to listen.  
"And I'm about to throw up." J.T. responded.  
Sean just had to say something. "Somebody's never been in love."  
Toby looked at him. "And you have Sean?"  
Manny looked a little in disbelief, "Really. With who, exactly? Not Emma by any chance?"  
Sean shut up. It was true. He was in love with Emma. What could he say about that? He ignored them for the rest of class.

His day had been pretty uneventful after that. He was reading in the library when Manny came in.  
"Hey Sean."  
"Manny." She had gone to the book shelve that was behind him.  
"So, tomorrow—big wedding."  
"Yeah. Give my best to Miss Nelson."  
"Actually, you can tell her." He looked up from his book. What did she mean? "Emma came by earlier to get some books and she said this was for you."  
"Emma wants me at the wedding? He could hardly believe his own words.  
"Yeah. She made me promise, I'd, like, get this to you."  
"Cool. Thanks." Manny started walking off still holding the invitation and playfully trying to keep it from him. "Hey." Finally he got it from her. "Thanks Manny." She left him alone with the golden invitation. An invitation that was all for him—maybe there was hope after all. He put it in his binder and tried to continue reading his book. It was harder because he was wondering how he could handle this. He couldn't afford any mistakes otherwise that might really be the end. Craig came up and sat down.  
"So how's it going?" He asked Sean.  
"Good."  
"What did Manny want?"  
"She wanted to give me an invitation to Emma's wedding."  
"Wait, Manny invited you to a wedding for Emma?"  
He thought for a minute; that was wrong. "No. Emma gave Manny an invitation to give to me to go to her mother's wedding."  
"That's awesome. See and you were worried that you weren't invited. I told you that it was probably going to be a little late."  
Sean looked around. "I was not worried." He really had been and Craig knew that. After all he knew that he had mentioned it a couple of times.  
Craig just smiled at him and said, "Sure. Look, I gotta get going to class. But I'll talk to you later."  
"Cool." And with that Craig left. He knew that Craig did have feelings for Manny, even though it was kind of complicated. And no wonder, if Emma had acted the way Manny had he wasn't sure that he could've taken it. She had acted like a little kid. It was kind of like she had never had a boyfriend before.

Finally school was over. Tomorrow he could go to the wedding and talk to Emma—maybe set things right. He walked home and went inside. He didn't have that much homework, so he did that right away. Then he went outside and started working on the bike. His brother came home about ten minutes later.  
"Hey Sean, how's the bike?"  
"Good."  
"I'll be out in a minute."  
Tracker went in and came back out with a pot of something; he wasn't sure what it was. But Tracker sat on the steps and watched Sean work on the bike. He had been working for a good hour. "Doing some good work man."  
"Huh."  
"Here, use this." Tracker handed Sean a wrench and sat back down. "So, I thought maybe we'd get out of the city tomorrow. Go up to those Bayside Backwoods for some action. Sean handed Tracker the invitation. Normally he would have loved to go, but this was more important. "Nelson as in, Emma Nelson?"  
"Yeah."  
Tracker handed the invitation back and Sean put it away. "Looks like you've got some better plans."  
All of a sudden he heard Manny. "Sean." She tripped and fall down. "Ahh. Ooh. Uhh." She got up.  
Tracker asked, "Are you okay?"  
Sean stood up. "Manny, are you okay?"  
"Fine."  
There was something wrong. Why was Manny here? "Something wrong?"  
"Yeah, sort of." She looked at Tracker and then Sean looked at him.  
"What?" Sean gave him another look. "My gosh, you've got to be kidding." He got up and went into the house.  
Manny looked uncomfortable. "Remember that invite I gave you?"  
"Yeah. It's right here." He took it out and showed Manny.  
"It's sort of a mistake." Sean felt his heart fall. She didn't want him there. "Sean, I'm really sorry." Manny must have given it to him. "It's just..."  
"Don't worry about it." Sean didn't want her to see him upset. HE handed Manny the invitation and she took it.  
"Sorry."  
'"No, no, no, doesn't worry. It's-it's no problem." He watched as Manny left. HE couldn't believe it. Sean went and sat back down . Oh well, he just had to brush it off. Tracker came out and leaned in the doorway.  
"Everything all right?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Fine." He wasn't really. But what could Tracker do about it , force Emma to invite him?  
"Because my offer for tomorrow still stands if you want."  
"Yeah." Looks like they were leaving the city tomorrow. It would be for the best; at least he wouldn't have to think about this mess. Emma didn't want him there after all. He was crushed. He didn't really do much the rest of the night.

The next day he was working a little bit more on the bike before they left. Tracker was on the stairs again looking at a magazine. "Man. These wrestlers today. Oh, Sean. You got to check this out man."  
Sean went over to the magazine. "Mmmm, yeah, she's—"  
Tracker interrupted him. "Hi Emma."  
"Emma. Great." This was not what he needed. She pulled him a little away from Tracker.  
"Sean, I've ruined everything."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I interfered and ruined everything and I don't think the wedding's going to happen and everyone's going to hate me." He wanted to comfort Emma, but he couldn't, at least not physically. Why had she even come to him? Wasn't she still upset at him? He would try to help her.  
"Emma, you interfering—it's nothing new. Do people ever hate you for it?"  
"Maybe, behind my back?"  
"No, never..." He could never hate her, how could anyone? "So don't worry about it. It'll all work out." He turned and started back to the bike.  
"I really, really hope so." She went and stopped him again. This time her back was facing Tracker. "Sean, what about what I did to you?"  
Did she have to bring this up? "It sucked all right? Manny should have never invited me."  
"I know." He turned and headed back to the bike. "I should have." He turned and looked at her, what had she said? "Sean if the wedding does happen. The party starts at three."  
Emma started to leave. "Thanks. Emma. " Sean put on his jacket and Emma turned around. "What happened to your hair?" It was extremely poofy. She pointed at him and left. Sean turned back towards Tracker.  
"So, um...I take it we have a change of plans today?" Sean looked down. He guessed, he wasn't sure what to do. Maybe he should just not go and not worry about it. But she had come over and asked him herself, but maybe she felt guilty.

It was 3:30 when Tracker came into his room. "You know staring at that tie isn't going to make her appear before you."  
Sean looked up. "I wasn't hoping that."  
"No? Look, I know how much you still like her."  
"Huh? Whatever."  
"Okay, okay, pretend all you like. But if I'm not mistaken the reception has already started. Get that tie on and get going. Or do you need help with that?"  
"No, I got it."  
Tracker left the room. Sean put the tie on quickly and left.

He got to the reception. He saw Craig, Manny, Mr. And Mrs. Simpson, Mr. Raditch, J.T., Toby and Emma. Even with her hair still looking poofy she still looked good. The dress suited her. She looked like she was enjoying herself. He leaned against the tree nearest him and just enjoyed watching Emma. Before he knew it Emma was walking toward him.  
"Hey."  
"Hey. Uh, it's a slow song and you're not dancing."  
Emma looked back towards the reception. "no one really caught my interest."  
"Oh. How about now?" He said, hoping that maybe she'd say yes.  
She looked up at him. "I'd love to."  
He put his hands around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. This felt comfortable. They leaned their foreheads together. Then they leaned in and kissed. He was in heaven. They leaned back against each other's foreheads. He wanted to stay here forever. He knew it wouldn't be, so he kept his eyes closed and lived in the moment.


End file.
